


Nalu: Badass Wife

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Grand Magic Games, Nalu - Freeform, married, natsu x lucy, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha
Summary: This is a prompt from a friend on Tumblr!





	Nalu: Badass Wife

It was the Grand Magic Games and Natsu was talking to a reporter while he watched Lucy fight other guild members in a free-for-all battle. 

“Mr. Dragneel, are you confident that your guild’s team will win this year?” the reporter asked. 

“Hell yeah! Fairy Tail always wins!” he answered. 

“Fairy Tail has a strong team this year. One of the members includes your wife, does it not?” the reporter continued. 

“Of course Lucy is on the team. She is badass!” Natsu beamed proudly.

“Popular opinion says that you are the biggest badass in Fairy Tail. What do you think of that?” 

“I’m pretty amazing but Lucy is a bigger badass than I am,” Natsu said matter-of-factly.

“How is your wife a bigger badass then you?” 

“How is my wife a bigger badass then me?” Natsu echoed, looking at the reporter with confusion. 

Just than a small voice cut through the noise. “Daddy! Did you see that? Mommy is so cool!” a small girl with wild pink hair came running over to them followed by a younger blonde haired boy.

“She sure is!” Natsu smiled, picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders. 

“Mommy is gonna win!” the little girl cheered, hanging on the railing.

“You better believe that!” Natsu agreed. He turned back to the reporter. “How is my wife a bigger badass then me? For one she gave me the greatest treasures in the whole world!” he said ruffling his daughter’s hair.  
He looked back out to where Lucy stood. She was wearing her Taurus star dress as she faced off against a member from another guild. Lucy lashed out with her whip, wrapping it around her opponent’s leg and with a heave, threw him into another advancing opponent knocking them out of the competition. 

Natsu glanced back at the reporter. “She is one of the strongest people I know. She’ll never back down from a fight and always does her best. Lucy is definitely more badass then me.”

“Yeah! Mommy is gonna wipe the floor with these losers!”


End file.
